dungeongemsfandomcom-20200213-history
Table of Hero Effectiveness
* ATK Eqv is the level required to gain the same ATK after evolution. ** HP Eqv is the level required to gain the same HP after evolution. *** Off-Val and Def-Val are two measures of combat value (OFFensive and DEFensive). A strong team will have a mix of heroes to cover both offense and defense. Some heroes are "balanced", with decent values in all 3 attributes. These two value-measures rank most heroes in almost the same order: as you go up in rarity (stars), all three attributes increase, and all are valuable -- we are looking at the overall contribution of the hero to the team, with only some emphasis on offense/defense. If you want to focus on a single attribute such as ATK Max, sort by that attribute instead. These values ignore Skills and Team Combos; examine those to determine a hero's final value to your team. Off-Val favors OFFENSE: quickly eliminating at least one enemy, to reduce the incoming damage, or to keep an enemy from using a debilitating skill. ATK is given higher rate than REC and HP. Doubling ATK multiplies value by 2x. Doubling HP AND doubling REC multiplies value by 2x, but most of the contribution comes from the increase in REC. Formula: (ATK x HP^(1/3) x REC^(2/3)) / 10^4. ... Its assumed that you are in a long, tough, battle, so winning is by your ATK whittling down the enemy, combined with your REC keeping you alive via hearts (you've exhausted AP for healing skill), while your HP gradually dwindles. You should already have a healer on team, contributing much of the team's needed HP and REC. So looking mainly for more ATK. Also, increasing the "weakest" component of a team gives the team the best total value; if you start with a really strong healer, what you need next are strong attackers. HOWEVER, don't build your ENTIRE team using Off-Val; if you fail to kill a SOLO boss quickly (the "dragon" levels), your team will quickly die. Def-Val emphasizes DEFENSE: surviving a tough battle. Formula: ATK x HP x REC / 10⁶ at maximum level. Doubling HP AND doubling REC multiplies value by 4x. This is a decent measure when applied to a team as a whole. But unless you can get REC near or beyond "break-even" for a given battle (at which point you could last indefinitely), you will also need some strong attackers. To find a good healer, sort by REC Max high-to-low (to bring healers to top), then look for a high "Def-Val". But most importantly, look for a healing skill with low AP cost. ... (Based on stats, ignoring skills for the moment) Nuwa+ is best because has 2nd highest REC with extremely high Val2. Gaia the Conjurer+ is next, because has 1st highest REC and a decent Val2; not much ATK, but is worth it to have one such hero. Taking skills into account, Gaia is even better than Nuwa, because its healing skill costs only 15 AP. "Skill upgrades" can reduce this as low as 9 AP, a 40% cost reduction. Dragon's Prayer + reduction of 3 AP brings this as low as 6 AP, which means the skill can be used 2.5x as often compared to the original 15 AP. More expensive skills cannot be reduced by as large a percent, so are not cost-effective. Gaia is also MUCH easier to obtain than Nuwa. Even easier to obtain healers are below these two, in the top dozen REC (Ana of the Light+ and above). High REC makes hearts more effective, so healer is beneficial even when not using AP on the healing skill. Of the 4 stars, Tritania Frieze+ is the best choice. However, the healers of other elements are close behind, so if your leader has an HP multiplier, it is worth matching the leader's element. The low attack value of these healers means the element of the dungeon is not important to your choice, except indirectly as you pick a different leader. If you are in a fight where you won't need a lot of healing, another alternative is any 6 star hero with healing ability; as far down as REC 294 we see Feline Mistress + and Mist of the Stars +. This may be cost-effective if a hero is part of a combo that results in a team that can power its way through most dungeons; just be aware that the lower team REC means that hearts are not as effective, so you will need to use AP more often for healing. Unfortunately, the toughest fights, such as the solo dragons in Dungeon 90 and Tower LV 20 probably cannot be beaten by such a team, because your AP will be exhausted long before the fight ends. Hence the emphasis on having high REC, for healing by hearts. And a cheap healing skill, to get the most from limited AP. ****' The fractional numbers in ATK/Lv, HP/Lv, and REC/Lv should really be whole numbers. The fact that not all of them are, shows that something is wrong with the max scores of the corresponding heroes. Category:Tables Category:Hero Tables